FF Nae Sarang My Idol Chap 1
by HNK0PS
Summary: Amber anak Indonesia yang melanjutkan studynya di negeri gingseng. Dia yang pencinta K-pop itu, tidak disangka mempunyai ayah angkat/ayah asuh yaitu pemilik SM Entertaiment, agensi idol kpopnya dan bertemu dengan Key, personil SHINee yang diidolakannya.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseo. Aku baru pertama kalinya ngeposting FF karanganku sendiri. Sebelumnya udah pernah aku posting di blogku, tetapi nggak seru kalau ga ada yang koment dan ngereview. Jadi sebelumnya kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan di FF ini dan banyak bahasa korea yang salah mohon dimaklumi ya! Ok, selamat menikmati fan fiction. Aku tunggu komentar dan review kalian.

Ff nae sarang my idol

Cast:

Super Junior

Shinee

Snsd

F(x)

Author: Hannako P.S

*Amber POV*

Perkenalkan namaku Amber. Aku baru lulus dari SMA. Aku akan meneruskan pendidikan, di negera favoritku, yaitu Korea. Negara dimana idol k-pop yang aku fans atau biasa aku panggil biasku tinggal.

Jujur,aku adalah k-popers. Aku suka semua lagu k-pop. Cuma aku lebih ngefans SHINee dan Super Junior. Kalian tahu siapa biasku? Itu lho yang sering dipanggil almighty Key. Hahaha, pasti kalian tahu julukan itu. Siapa lagi yang punya julukan itu selain KEY SHINee. Si pinky boy yang tempramental banget. Meski dia gila banget sama warna yang paling nggak aku sukai yaitu pink, tapi aku tetep ngefans sama tuh manusia.

Aku di Korea akan masuk di Universitas Dankook jurusan kedokteran, seperti apa yang diharapkan ommaku. Meskipun Universitas Dankook adalah Universitas swasta, tapi universitas ini memiliki pengajaran yang berkualitas, selain itu universitas ini canggih karena dilengkapi berbagai macam teknologi modern dan fasilitas high end.

Masalah nanti gimana aku bicara sama orang sana nggak perlu bingung. Aku dari SMP udah dikursuskan ommaku bahasa Korea beserta penulisan huruf hangul dan bahasa Inggris. Jadi nanti disana aku bisa makai bahasa Korea dan Inggris.

Hari ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan tanah air. Sebelum aku masuk ke bandara, aku mengirimkan BBM (BlackBerry Messenger) ke orang tua asuhku di Korea. Setelah sungkem dan pamitan pada keluargaku, aku masuk ke bandara, aku mengurus barang yang ku bawa dan keberangkatanku. Setelah semua sudah beres, aku ke ruang tunggu menunggu pesawat.

Beberapa menit, aku dan penumpang lain tujuan ke Korea memasuki pesawat dan menikmati perjalanan.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Aku sudah tiba di Korea. Betapa senangnya aku. Setelah aku mengambil barang bawaanku yang aku taruh dibagasi pesawat, aku keluar dari bandara dan mencari papan nama yang bertuliskan namaku dan asalku seperti yang diberi tahu orang tua asuhku.

Nggak lama-lama aku nyari orang yang bawa papan itu. Di dekat pintu keluar, aku sudah menemukan orang yang membawa papan itu. Yeoja kira-kira berumur 25 keatas, cantik yang membawa papan itu. Saat aku menghampirinya dan menunjukkan pasporku bahwa aku adalah anak asuhnya, dia sangat ramah, ia langsung membawa ku ke mobilnya.

Saat di mobil, dia bercerita bahwa dia ternyata adalah suruhan orang tua asuhku karena orang tua asuhku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menjemputku. Ya aku tidak apa-apa siapa yang akan menjadi orang tua asuhku. Yang penting beliau baik padaku.

Tiba-tiba aku bawa oleh yeoja yang tadi menyuruhku memanggilnya onnie tadi ke sebuah kantor. Aku nggak tahu apa nama kantornya. Tadi nggak sempat baca nama kantornya pas melewati pintu masuknya. Onnie itu memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus karyawan.

Aku dan Onnie tadi keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke lift yang ada di parkiran. Nggak lama kemudian kami keluar dari lift. Aku tetap berjalan mengikuti jalan onnie. Saat aku berjalan mengikuti onnie itu, dinding kantor itu banyak poster atau banner Super junior, SHINee, SNSD dan lain-lain.

Aku makin bingung melihat itu. Sebenarnya ini kantor apa sih? apa jangan-jangan ini kantor agensi Super junior dan SHINee? Haduh kenapa aku makin ngelantur. Sudah jangan fikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Hadapi saja apa yang nanti terjadi.

Onnie tadi masuk dalam ruangan, aku pun mengikutinya masuk. Saat masuk ruangannya, aku sangat gugup. Onnie itu berbicara pada bapak-bapak yang dari tadi membelakangi aku. Mungkin itu appa asuhku.

"Mianhae saya mengganggu, yeoja yang menjadi anak asuh anda sudah tiba." Kata onnie.

Onnie itu kembali menghampiri aku. kemudian nggak lama, bapak-bapak itu berbalik badan padaku.

"Annyeong haseo! Lee Soo Mann ibnida. Aku adalah appa asuhmu!" kata bapak itu.

Aku kaget melihat siapa yang sedang menyapaku. Rasanya mustahil bisa bertemu dengan pemilik agensi boyband yang aku fans. Aku terdiam cukup lama, aku baru sadar saat Pak Soo Man memanggilku, "Amber? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Namamu Amber kan?"

Cepat-cepat aku membungkukkan badanku, "Ne, Amber ibnida! Saya baik-baik saja kok."

Onnie yang mengantarku tadi pamit meninggalkanku dengan appa asuhku. Appa asuhku, Lee Soo Man mendekatiku, "Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari? Apa sangat menyenangkan?"

"Iya sangat menyenangkan." Kataku malu-malu.

"Duduk sini anakku. Tunggu sebentar! Habis ini, omma asuhmu datang kemari, kemudian appa akan memperkenalkanmu pada anak agensiku dan seluruh karyawan yang ada di SM Entertaiment." Kata appa.

"Jadi nanti aku ketemu oppadeul Suju and SHINee dong?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Ne. Apa kamu adalah fans dari kedua boyband asuhanku yang terkenal itu, anakku?" tanya appa lagi.

"Ne ne.." aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Wow memang ini sudah keberuntunganmu bisa bertemu dengan mereka langsung." Appa tersenyum padaku.

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang mengetuk pintu di luar sana. "Masuk!" teriak appa. Nggak lama kemudian, ada omma-omma cantik masuk ke kantor appa dengan busana yang casual banget melempar senyum padaku dan appa. omma itu datang menghampiriku dan appa. Appa dan omma itu berpelukan dan aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Ini pasti Amber." Tebak omma itu sambil memelukku. "Ne." Jawabku sambil melepas pelukan kekluargaan itu.

"Amber, ini omma asuhmu." Appa memperkenalkan eomma itu.

"Anyyeonghaseo omma!" aku membungkukkan badanku lagi.

"Annyeong. Sungguh kamu anak yang manis ya. Tidak seperti kata ommamu di Indonesia, katanya kamu itu tomboy." omma tertawa.

Mendengar kata-kata eomma, aku langsung garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya saya memang tomboy, tetapi tidak seperti berandalan kok." Kataku cengengesan.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa anakku." Beliau memelukku lagi.

"Sudah sekarang waktunya kita memperkenalkan Amber pada semua orang seisi SM." Kata appa.

Aku, omma dan appa keluar dari ruangan appa. Pertama, appa dan eomma membawaku pada ruangan para staf dan karyawan kantor. Setelah itu, kami menuju ruangan yang seperti tempat latihan koreografi para penyanyi SM. Appa membuka pintu dan mengangetkan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, sedangkan aku dan omma sedang menunggu diluar.

"Annyeonghaseo! Apakah aku mengganggu anak didikku latihan?" tanya appa pada orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Oh anda tidak mengganggu SooMan-ssi, ada keperluan apa anda kesini?" tanya cowok yang paling muda diantara mereka semua.

"Aku kesini ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian anak asuhku yang kuliah di Dankook University. Dia berasal dari Indonesia. Istriku tolong bawa masuk anak asuh kita!" teriak appa dari dalam ruangan.

Omma lalu membawaku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat aku dan omma sudah masuk diruangan itu, rasanya aku sedang bermimpi. Idol K-pop yang dulu hanya dapat ku lihat di layar kaca, sekarang berada di depanku. Apalagi Key oppa malah tersenyum melihatku. Mukaku kelihatannya merah seperti tomat, salting dilihatin idol k-pop yang aku fans.

"Amber... Amber... kau baik-baik saja nak?" tanya omma pelan di telingaku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku segera membungkukkan badanku. "Annyeonghaseo, nae Amber imnida. I'm ELF, SHAWOL, and kpopers. Nice to meet you onniedeul and oppadeul."

"Wow, dia adalah ELF dan SHAWOL. Aku sungguh tak percaya anak asuh SooMan-ssi adalah penggemar kita." Kata cowok yang ku tebak itu adalah Leeteuk oppa.

"Benar. Nice to meet you Amber!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Sekian dulu perkenalan dari anak asuhku. Nanti kita lanjutkan di makan malam bersama jam 7 di restoran & karaoke keluarga dekat kantor SM. Oh ya keponakanku, Sunny, kamu tolong temani istriku menyiapkan keperluan saudara sepupumu ini!" kata appa pada Sunny onnie.

"Ne paman. Ayo bibi dan Amber kita pergi." Ajak Sunny.

Aku, appa, omma, dan Sunny pergi dari ruangan itu. Rasanya berat sekali aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku belum puas memandangi idol k-pop dari agensi appaku. Selain itu aku belum sempat ngobrol sama Key oppa. Ya sudahlah, nanti pas makan malam kan bisa.

Sunny onnie yang ramah dan baik padaku menyuruhku naik dimobilnya bersama omma. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sunny onnie sudah melesat ke jalanan

*Key POV*

Barusan SooMan-ssi memperkenalkan anak asuhnya yang bernama Amber dari Indonesia. Aku tak menyangka Amber-ssi adalah salah satu dari SHAWOL yang ada di dunia ini. Aku sangat senang sekali bertemu dengan dia. Meski belum sempat mengobrol, sepertinya dia supel, dan easy going. Oh ya, satu lagi, kelihatannya dia adalah cewek tomboy. Hmm... fans yang sangat berkarakter.

Hyungdeul Super Junior, SNSD-ssi, dan chinguku di SHINee kembali latihan mempersiapkan perform untuk acara penghargaan musik bergengsi disalah satu stasiun televisi di Seoul yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi.

Karena tadi hyungdeul Super Junior sudah latihan perform dengan lagu Superman+Mr. Simple. Kini giliranku dan chingudeulku SHINee perform dengan lagu Lucifer+Hello.

*malam hari*

Para artis, penyanyi, karyawan, dan staf SM Entertaiment sudah berkumpul di restoran & karaoke keluarga terdekat. Mereka sudah memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh SooMan. Ortu asuh Amber, Sunny, dan Amber sendiri sedang berada diperjalanan. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di tempat. Sunny langsung mengajak Amber untuk berkumpul bersama teman seagensinya dan ortu asuh Amber langsung membuka acara.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah. Apalagi geng Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan yang lain melawak sambil karaoke mebuat suasana semakin meriah dengan tawa dari orang-orang yang ada disitu. Setelah beberapa artis agensi SooMan berkaraoke ria, tiba-tiba Sunny menyuruh Amber untuk berkaraoke.

"Sekarang giliran Amber yang berkaraoke untuk kita." Teriak Sunny di microphonenya.

"Tidak... tidak... aku tidak bisa bernyanyi." Amber menolak.

"Ayolah Amber, sekali saja!" Sunny memohon.

Semua yang ada disitu termasuk ortu asuh Amber menyoraki untuk menyuruh Amber berkaraoke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Amber menolak lagi.

"Mungkin Amber malu berkaraoke, disini siapa yang mau menemaninya berkaraoke?" teriak Sunny di microphonenya.

Cowok yang sedang memakai jacket pink kesayangannya berteriak, "Aku mau menemaninya!"

Amber langsung melihat ke sumber suara yang ingin menemaninya berkaraoke. "Key oppa?" batin Amber. Wajah Amber langsung memerah dan menutupinya dengan daftar lagu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"OK, kini sudah ada yang mau menemani Amber berkaraoke. Ayo Amber! Tunggu apalagi?" tanya Sunny.

"Aku tidak bisa, suaraku fals." Amber alasan lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Amber. Ayo! Ingat durasi durasi." Goda evil-Kyu.

Amber terdiam, kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Key. Degup jantung Amber sangat kencang. Entah Key dapat mendengar degup jantung cewek tomboy itu atau tidak.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Key sambil memamerkan senyuman sadis (maksudku senyuman yang membuat klepek-klepek yang melihatnya).

"I don't care 2NE1 reagge version, oppa." Kata Amber yang hanya melirik Key sebentar. "ya tuhan tolong selamatkan hambamu ini." Doa Amber dalam hati. (Amber doanya kayak orang mau dibunuh aja)

Nggak lama kemudian alunan lagu terdengar dari speaker jumbo. Key dan Amber mulai berduet. Semua yang ada di ruangan pada terpesona pada mereka berdua. Rasanya Amber seperti layaknya penyanyi sama seperti Key. Saat bagian RAPnya, Amber pun terlihat keren. Beberapa RAP yang tidak dapat di nyanyikan oleh Key sempat ia gantikan, sehingga tidak ada satu pun lirik yang tidak sempat dinyanyikan.

Seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan saat lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Key dan Amber selesai. Bahkan ada yang meminta mereka berdua menyanyi lagi. Key dan Amber tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau hebat, Amber! Aku suka dengan gaya Rapmu." Puji Key pada Amber.

"Ah bisa saja Key oppa. Aku ini hanya Rapper amatiran." Amber tertawa sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah setelah mendengar pujian Key.

SooMan menghampiri mereka. "Suaramu bagus nak. Bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung dengan agensi appa?" tawar SooMan pada Amber.

"Ha? Aku bergabung di SM? Ah, pasti appa bercanda. Aku tak pantas menjadi salah satu dari anak didik appa." Amber tak percaya.

"Nggak ada yang nggak pantes, Amber. Kamu itu punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Apa salahnya untuk mencoba?" kata Tifanny.

"Tapi aku kan baru di Korea, masa aku sudah akan di jadikan anak didik di SM? Memangnya tidak terlalu dini?" tanya Amber.

"Ya tidak donk, kan nanti masih di training dulu agar pas debutmu bagus. Jadi masih ada waktu untuk mengenal Korea." Taemin menyahut.

"Jadi gimana anakku? Kamu berminat?" tanya SooMan.

Amber terdiam dan berfikir. Ia tinggal di Korea memang bersama ortu asuh. Tapi uang yang ia keluarkan untuk jajan dan kuliah dari ortunya di tanah air. Meski tiap bulan dikirim ke tabungannya, jika uang itu habis, kepada siapa Amber minta. Kalau minta pada ortu asuhnya yang pemilik SM itu ya sungkan. Kalau ingin kerja paruh waktu, takutnya merusak image ortu asuhnya. Nanti dikira Amber nggak dirawat. Akhirnya Amber memutuskan.

"Ne, aku terima tawaran appa."

"Jawaban bagus nak. Oke para karyawan dan staf SM. Mulai minggu depan kita akan adakan audisi untuk girlband Amber. Tolong kalian persiapkan semuanya!" kata SooMan.

"Baik SooMan-ssi." Jawab karyawan dan staf SM serentak.

Semua artis agensi SM pada menepuk tangani keputusan Amber. Jessica menghampiri Amber. "Tenang Amber, nanti saengku akan menemanimu menjadi member segirlband denganmu."

"Ne" jawab Amber.

*Amber POV*

Sudah seminggu aku berada di Seoul, aku sudah berani kemana-mana sendiri dengan motor yang dibelikan appa. Di kuliah aku sudah banyak mendapatkan teman akrab. Tidak terasa audisi penyarian member girlbandku sudah selesai. Kata appa nanti aku akan bertemu dengan 4 yeoja yang mungkin umurnya di atasku dan yang umurnya di bawahku.

Aku menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motorku, setelah menunjukkan STNK pada security, aku langsung tancapn gas menuju kator SM. Di dalam kantor SM aku sudah di sambut oleh karyawan-karyawan, layaknya aku anak kandung appa. Tapi aku tidak bangga dengan itu, karena aku disini untuk menuntut ilmu kedokteran bukan untuk jadi terkenal juga.

Aku menunggu appa dan member girlbandku. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang cantik sekali mengagetkanku. "Annyeong, boleh saya duduk disini?"

"Ne. Silahkan!" aku memberikan tempat duduk untuknya di sofa yang kududuki.

"Perkenalkan, naeyo irum Sulli ibnida." Yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Nae Amber ibnida from Indonesia." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Wow kamu siswa pertukaran pelajar atau sengaja kuliah di sini?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hmmm aku sengaja kuliah disini." Jawabku.

"Kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa kalau boleh tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kuliah Dankook jurusan kedokteran. Ngomong-ngomong chingu di sini ngapain?" tanyaku balik melihat kedatangannya disini.

"Aku finalis yang lolos audisi dan katanya aku di suruh menunggu di lobby. Nah kamu sendiri ngapain disini?"

"Aku disini di suruh oleh appa asuhku untuk menunggu member girlband disini. Mungkin kamu salah satu dari member girlbandku."

"Semoga saja aku adalah salah satu member girlbandmu, karena kelihatannya suasana mengasikkan bersama kamu. Kalau boleh tahu siapa appa asuhmu?"

"SooMan-ssi." Jawabku singkat.

"Wah berarti kamu yang beberapa hari yang lalu masuk di TV bersama istri SooMan-ssi. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan yang asli hehehe." Sulli tertawa.

Setelah berlama-lama bercincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau, 3 yeoja yang tak kalah cantik menghampiri kami. "Permisi, apa benar ini para finalis yang lolos audisi kemarin?" tanya seorang yeoja yang lebih cantik diantara 3 yeoja yang datang menghampiriku dan Sulli.

"Ne. Silahkan duduk!" aku mempersilahkan ketiganya duduk berhadapan denganku dan Sulli.

"Perkenalkan nae Amber ibnida from Indonesia dan ini Sulli." Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong. Nae Luna ibnida, ini Krystal, dan yang ini Victoria yang dari Cina. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bimbingannya!" mereka bertiga membungkukkan badan.

Aku dan Sulli membungkukkan badan. "Mohon bimbingannya juga!"

"Amber ini kalau nggak salah anak asuhnya SooMan-ssi ya?" tanya Victoria.

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

"Pasti Amber tahu Jessica member SNSD?" tebak Krystal.

"Ne, aku dengan dengan Jessica onnie. Memangnya ada apa Krys?" tanyaku.

"Dia adalah kakakku." Katanya malu-malu.

"Ha masa? Yang bener?" Sulli berteriak.

"Tak ku sangka kau adalah adiknya. Ku kira kau adalah adik dari Yoona-ssi." Kata Luna.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Luna. Wajahmu mirip dengan Yoona onnie." Aku menyahuti.

"Nggak sedikit yang bilang seperti itu. Kadang-kadang aku kasihan pada Jessica onnie, dia merasa seperti bukan kakakku." Krystal tertawa.

Kami ngobrol dan bercanda sambil menunggu appa datang. Nggak lama-lama ngobrol, kami semua sudah akrab layaknya saudara. Victoria yang paling tua diantara kami sudah biasa dipanggil onnie oleh kami. Beberapa jam kemudian, appa baru nyamperin kita yang lagi ngobrol cekikikan.

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah akrab rupanya." Appa membuyarkan suasana.

Aku dan yang lain langsung membungkukkan badan "Annyeong" kata kami serentak.

"Kalian sekarang ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Saya akan memberikan jadwal yang harus kalian ikuti beberapa bulan ini dan kegiatan apa saja yang kamu lakukan dalam masa training." Kata appa.

Aku dan yang lain mengikuti appa. Karena aku yang sudah hafal kantor ini meski hanya 2 kali ini aku kemari, aku berjalan didepan Luna, Krystal, Victoria, dan Sulli. Beberpa menit kemudian kami sampai di ruangan appa. Yeoja yang dulu menjemputku di bandara menyambut kami dengan beberpa bendel jadwal kegiatan yang akan ku lakukan selama training. Betapa terkejutnya aku dengan jadwal yang diberikan yeoja itu atau manager baru girlbandku. Ternyata hampir setengah tahun aku harus di training untuk menjadi girlband yang berkhualitas dan mampu menghibur para penonton. Jika aku bayangakan betapa beratnya training sambil kuliah di kedokteran.

"Itulah jadwal kalian selama training, saya dengan manager kalian ini sudah membuat beberapa nama yang keren untuk girlband kalian. Nama-namanya tertera di halaman belakang bawah sendiri." Kata appa.

"Bagaimana kalau ChuGirl?" tanya Sulli.

"Jangan! Terlalu feminim, disini aku tomboy. Jadi tidak cocok." Jawabku.

"K3CI1?" tanya Luna.

"Membacanya kesusahan kalau nama ini menjadi pembuka lagu." Kata Krystal.

"f(x)?" tanya Victoria.

"f(x)? Hmmm nama yang bagus juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyaku.

"Ide yang bagus." Jawab serentak Krystal, Luna, dan Sulli.

"Jadi kalian sepakat dengan nama apa?" tanya appa.

"Kami sepakat F(X)."

Tak terasa kini sudah pertengahan tahun. Tak lama lagi f(x) akan debut. Tinggal beberapa kegiatan lagi yang harus dijalani f(x). F(x) sedang istirahat setelah latihan koreografi untuk single debut mereka. Amber dan yang lain keluar dari ruangan koreografi, tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Key. Key hanya melempar senyum pada Krystal, Luna, Sulli, dan Victoria. Tapi dengan Amber, Key menyapa dengan memanggil nama yeoja tomboy itu.

"Amber" sapa Key.

"Ne oppa." Amber menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ciye Amber." Ledek Krystal dan yang lain. Mereka sudah tahu kalau yeoja tomboy itu fans dari Key atau biasa di sebut Locketz. "yuk Amber kita tinggal yuk!" member f(x) yang lain meninggalkan Amber yang diam setelah disapa oleh Key.

Amber salah tingkah hanya bisa berteriak untuk meminta chingu girlbandnya tetap menemaninya ngobrol sebentar dengan Key. Tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan Amber.

"Sudahlah Amber, disini sebentar bersamaku. Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol karena kamu sedang training. Bahkan BBMku jarang kau balas." Kata Key.

"Mianhae sikapku mungkin berubah sama oppa. Sebetulnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhi oppa." Kata Amber menunduk, menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah seperti tomat.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu menjauhiku? Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Ya mungkin saja oppa menganggap seperti itu."

Key tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Amber seperti anak kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku sudah maklumi itu saeng. Oh ya, gimana trainingnya? Lancar?" tanya Key.

"Hmm lancar oppa. Tinggal beberapa kegiatan lagi trainingku selesai. Ngomong-ngomong oppa disini ngapain? Tumben sendiri?" tanya Amber balik.

"A-aku ke-kesini... sedang ingin... mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di loker." Kata Key seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ow begitu."

"Amber, kira-kira trainingmu selesai kapan?" tanya Key lagi.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi."

"Terus kamu ada waktu untuk keluar kapan?"

"Mungkin sabtunya. Memangnya ada apa oppa? Kok tanya seperti itu?" tanya Amber penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Mungkin makan-makan kecil saja. Aku ingin merasakan suasana makan bersama seorang fans SHINee yang beruntung ini." Key mencubit pipi Amber dengan gemas.

"Aw... sakit oppa!" teriak Amber sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Ini buat kamu. Mianhae telat ngasihnya. Pasti kamu tadi nahan haus dari tadi." Key menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang tadi dibelinya sebelum ke kantor SM.

"Gomawo oppa." Kata Amber sambil membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumnya.

"Cheonmaneyo. Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu mau ngambil barangku di loker. Nanti kalau sempat BBM aku ya! See you at Saturday." Key melamabaikan tangan seraya meninggalkan Amber.

"See you!" jawab Amber.

*Key POV*

Aku bolak balik mondar-mandir di depan loker. Sebetulnya aku ke SM nggak ada niat untuk ngambil barang di loker, di lokerku aja nggak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal. Tetapi rasanya hati ini menghipnotisku untuk datang kemari. Aku bingung dengan jalan fikiranku sendiri. Mengapa tiba-tiba dengan tidak sadarnya aku membuat rencana untuk makan bersama penggemar SHINee yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi rekan kerja seagensiku. OMG Kim ki bum, almighty of SHINee, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku membatalkan janjianku dengan Amber. Ya ampun aku benar-benar dalam masalah.

Saat aku dalam galau-galaunya seperti ini, tiba-tiba HP samsungku berdering. Aku segera mengambilnya dari tas punggungku dan membaca layar Hpku itu. Ternyata si magnae telfon aku.

"Annyeong Ki bum hyung, kamu dimana?" sapa Taemin di telfon.

Aku segera mencari alasan, agar nih bocah nggak tahu kalau aku lagi di kantor SM. "Aku lagi dirumah sahabatku SMA? What's up magnae?"

"Nggak apa-apa sih, cuma ngecek aja. Aku di suruh Jong-hyung. Dia khawatir kibum hyung tidak pulang-pulang ke dorm." Kata Taemin.

"Oh gitu, memang yang di dorm siapa saja?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Aku, Jong-hyung, dan Onew-hyung." Jawabnya.

"Kemana si flaminggo?" tanyaku heran, tidak seperti biasanya Minho pergi tanpa Taemin.

"Dia di jemput appanya. Nggak tahu diajak kemana. Mungkin dia diintrogerasi oleh apppanya karena nggak bayar uang SPP." Jawab Taemin sekenanya.

"Eh bocah, nggak mungkin si flaminggo itu nggak bayar SPP. Dia kan sudah bukan anak SMA lagi. Gimana sih ni bocah. Dungu kok keterusan." Cerewetku kumat.

"Mulai deh bawel kayak omma. Oh ya, nggak ada pesenan lain? Kalau nggak ada aku tutup nih telfon."

"Jangan di tutup dulu! Kasihkan HP mu pada Jong-hyung! Aku mau bicara sama dia." Aku memerintahkan Taemin.

Nggak lama kemudian terdengar suara Jonghyun hyung ditelfon. "Ada apa Key?"

"Haduh hyung aku dalam masalah besar dan aku akan ceritain ini ke kamu. Tapi sebelum aku ceritain masalah besar ini, aku memastikan nih telfon di loudspeaker nggak?" tanyaku memastikan, takutnya kalau di loudspeaker nanti masalah besarku di ketahui oleh si bocah tengil dan di Dubu.

"Tenang, nih telfon nggak di loudspekaer. Kamu kan tahu kalau Hpnya Taemin kalau di loudspeaker langsung mati." (kasihannya tuh Hpnya Taemin)

"Oh iya ya aku lupa." Aku menepuk jidatku, lupa.

"Jadi apa big troublemu?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ke SM. Terus aku bertemu dengan Amber dan tiba-tiba aku membuat janji dengannya makan-makan. Haduh bagaimana ini? Ini sangat di luar pikiranku." Aku mulai curcol.

Jonghyun hyung terdiam, mencoba mencari saran yang tepat untukku.

Hayo kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya ya? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Pasti kalian akan penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya sampai kebawa mimpi.

Jangan lupa kritik sarannya di komentar dan reviewnya ya!

Aku tunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseo. Mian ya aku baru posting part 2. Sekali lagi mianhae ya! FF ini ada beberapa tokoh baru disini. Hanya jadi figuran kok. Sebelumnya kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan di FF ini dan banyak bahasa korea yang salah mohon dimaklumi ya! Ok, selamat menikmati fan fiction. Aku tunggu komentar kalian.

.

.

**FF Nae Sarang My Idol Chap 2**

Cast:

Super Junior

Shinee

Snsd

F(x)

EXO

Author: Hannako P.S

Nggak lama kemudian terdengar suara Jonghyun hyung ditelfon. "Ada apa Key?"

"Haduh hyung aku dalam masalah besar dan aku akan ceritain ini ke kamu. Tapi sebelum aku ceritain masalah besar ini, aku memastikan nih telfon di loudspeaker nggak?" tanyaku memastikan, takutnya kalau di loudspeaker nanti masalah besarku di ketahui oleh si bocah tengil dan di Dubu.

"Tenang, nih telfon nggak di loudspekaer. Kamu kan tahu kalau Hpnya Taemin kalau di loudspeaker langsung mati." (kasihannya tuh Hpnya Taemin)

"Oh iya ya aku lupa." Aku menepuk jidatku, lupa.

"Jadi apa big troublemu?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ke SM. Terus aku bertemu dengan Amber dan tiba-tiba aku membuat janji dengannya makan-makan. Haduh bagaimana ini? Ini sangat di luar pikiranku." Aku mulai curcol.

Jonghyun hyung terdiam, mencoba mencari saran yang tepat untukku.

"Tepati aja janjimu ke dia dan biarkan kejadian ini mengalir begitu saja." Kata Jong-hyung santai.

"APA? WHAT? Oh men! Masa ini di biarin begitu saja?" tanyaku, menginginkan saran lain dari bling-bling SHINee ini.

"Ya kagak ada lah. Mau gimana lagi? Kamu udah terlanjur janji. Ga enak juga kalau nggak ditepati. Karena dia salah satu fans kita." Kata Jonghyun-hyung bijaksana.

"Hmm ya sudah. Gomawo atas sarannya." Kataku lemas setelah mendengar ucapannya yang katanya ga ada saran lagi.

"Ne cheonma. Kapan pulang ke dorm?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, beberapa menit lagi aku pulang. Tunggu saja dirumah, nanti aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian. bye~"

"bye~"

Aku bersandar di lokerku. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi hingga aku bisa membuat janji dengan Amber? Kenapa aku nggak sadar saat aku bilang gitu. Oh God! Apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Hmm, ya sudah apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tinggal tambah potongan daging ayam, seledri, dan bawang goreng jadilah bubur ayam (wah enak banget tuh). Jalani aja yang ada. Sekarang aku harus keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata kupikir-pikir dari tadi sangat membuat keringatku bercucuran. Segera pulang, mampir beli makanan dulu, terus baru pulang ke dorm. (nih orang ribet beud)

*hari sabtu*

Hari ini tepat dimana Key menjanjikan Amber jalan-jalan bersama dan betepatan dengan pertama debut f(x) di dunia Kpop. Setelah manggung pertama kalinya, f(x) segera turun dari panggung dan menuju ruang make up artist.

"Huh! Akhirnya selesai juga." Teriak Sulli.

"Iya." Jawab serentak Luna dan Victoria.

"Bahkan degup jantungku masih berdebar sangat kencang." Krystal memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

"Kalian aneh-aneh aja chingu. Tapi nggak papa, perform kita tadi udah terbaik kok." Sahut Amber.

"Iya setuju banget ama kamu, saeng. Bahkan kalian tahu kan manager kita memuji kita gimana. Wow perfect girls!" Victoria berdiri sambil memeragakan ekspresi manager f(x) saat f(x).

f(x) yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah leadernya itu. Di tengah-tengah gelak tawa mereka, tiba-tiba BB Amber berdering. Ada telfon masuk. Amber segera mengambil tasnya dan mengambil BBnya. Ia melihat layar BBnya.

"Key-oppa?" bacanya lirih. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau, "ne oppa? Ada apa?"

"Mian ganggu kamu, udah kelar manggung pertamanya?" tanya Key.

"Ne, ini lagi diruang make up artist. Kata manager perfect banget penampilan f(x)."

"Wow, good job. Chukkae ya atas keberhasilannya dan pertama kali debutnya!"

"Gomawo oppa."

"So, ini janjiku kemarin jadi kagak?" tanya Key.

"Hmm terserah oppa, kan yang ngajak oppa. Jadi aku ngikut aja."

"Memang pulang jam berapa kamu dari situ?" tanya Key lagi.

"Sekarang sih bisa pulang, tapi aku belum beres-beres barangku."

"Ya sudah kamu beres-beres dulu. Nanti aku jemput ke sana. OK, sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ne." Amber menekan tombol merah.

"Siapa itu yang telfon hayo?" teriak Sulli, Victoria, dan Krystal bebarengan setelah merapikan barangnya saat Amber menerima telfon dari Key.

"Pasti dari Key oppa? Iya kan?" tebak Luna.

Wajah Amber memerah. "Apaan sih kalian ini?" Amber membalikkan badannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Mau jalan berdua ya? Ciye ciye... Amber." Sulli menyenggol bahu Amber.

"Ciye ciye... habis ini ada pasangan baru nih." teriak Krystal.

"Iya nih, kalau udah pacaran minta PJ ah?" sahut Victoria.

"Udah ah, kalian ini bisanya bikin aku geregetan aja. Ya udah, aku pulang duluan. Nanti tolong bilangin manager kalau aku pergi sama Key oppa. Sampai ketemu di dorm ya!" Amber selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"OK!" jawab f(x) yang lain serentak.

"Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!" tambah Luna.

Amber membalikkan badan, memberi senyum kecil pada chingu-chingunya, dan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ingin segera cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor salah satu stasiun TV di Korea ini dan menunggu biasnya menjemputnya. Saat sedang menuruni tangga, BBnya yang sejak tadi keluar dari ruang make up artist digengamnya bergetar. Ia melihat layarnya, ternyata BBM masuk. Ia mengecek BBM yang masuk sambil berjalan. Dari Key, di BBM Key menulis bahwa dia sudah berada di lobby. Amber lalu segera keluar dari BBM dan kemudian BBnya langsung ia taruh di sakunya. Ia berlari menuju lobby, agar Key oppa tidak menunggunya kelamaan.

Nggak lama kemudian ia dapati Key duduk di sofa menunggunya. Ia makin salah tingkah. Ingin kembali ke ruangan tadi kok jauh, mau dilanjutin nyamperin Key malah salah tingkah sendiri (repot). Tiba-tiba saja dikageti oleh seseorang.

"Amber" sapa orang itu.

Amber membalikkan badannya. Ternyata yang ngagetin dia adalah Key oppa. "Eh oppa. Udah lama ya disini nunggu aku?" tanya Amber tiba-tiba sambil nyengir.

"Nggak lama kok. Jadi bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Key.

Amber hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Let's GO!" Key menggandeng tangan Amber dan mengajak gaids tomboy itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa, udah ngajak Amber makan malam. Aku seneng banget!" kata Amber.

"Cheonma. Cepat habiskan makanmu!" Key mencubit gemas pipi Amber.

"Sudah oppa... hentikan! Sakit tahu." Teriak Amber.

"Hahaha... habis aku suka kalau kamu gitu, chagi." Key tertawa.

"Hah chagi? Siapa yang oppa panggil dengan sebutan chagi? Nggak salah denger aku?" tanya Amber dalam hati.

"Oops ngomong apa aku tadi?" batin Key.

Mereka saling memandang tanpa arti. Lalu mereka saling senyum nggak jelas. Kemudian Amber kembali sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, sedangkan Key mengalihkan pandangannya. Detak jantung mereka berdebar sangat kencang dan mereka dapat merasakannya sendiri.

Setelah makan malam, Key dan Amber mencari suasana baru. Masih di Mall yang sama dengan tempat makan malamnya tadi, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk nonton film horor yang baru reales. Film horor berjudul "Keluarga Pete" menjadi pilihan mereka. (itu film horor apa film komedi sih).

Mereka masuk ke studio 1. Beberapa menit lagi, film horor yang dibintangi EXO akan segera dimulai. Key dan Amber segera duduk di seat sesuai dengan tiket bioskop yang mereka beli.

Film yang mereka tonton ini bercerita tentang Kai, anak dari keluarga Pete yang hidupnya sudah dianak tirikan oleh keluarganya. Bagi orang tua Kai, yaitu DO dan Suho, Kai sendiri adalah produk gagal yang mereka hasilkan. Lihat saja, diantara anak-anak mereka hanyalah Kai yang kulitnya paling hitam, hidungnya mancung kebelakang, dan paling tengil. Karena malu memiliki anak seperti Kai, akhirnya pasangan suami istri DO dan Suho berserta anak-anak mereka Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun berencana membunuh Kai dan membuang jasadnya ke kali Code. (kasihannya si Kai yah. Terharu banget saya hahaha). Setelah kematian Kai yang sangat teragis itu, arwah Kai gentayangan dimana-mana. Ia tidak terima dengan keluarganya yang sudah melakukan hal yang sungguh terlalu itu. Sudah dibunuh, tidak di kebumikan secara baik-baik, malah dibuang ke kali Code. Emang dibuang di kali nggak perlu perjuangan apa? Udah hanyut di air, campur hajat orang yang warnanya kuning-kuning menjijikkan, baunya nggak enak lagi. Pokoknya Kai NGGAK TERIMA.

Dengan berbekal dendam yang membara, Kai selalu menghantui keluarga pete. Di bagian ini lah para penonton di studio bioskop pada teriak-teriak histeris, termasuk Amber. Kai yang sudah berwujud arwah itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. (sumpah nggak kelihatan cakepnya sama sekali)

"OMG! KKKKYYYYAAAAA..." Amber berteriak ketakutan untuk beberapa kalinya dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Key yang berada disebelahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Key salah tingkah dan ia mencoba menenangkan gadis tomboy itu, "Sudah... setannya udah ilang tuh."

Amber mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap layar bioskop lagi. Benar kata Key, sudah tidak ada lagi setan Kai yang muncul. Namun ada suatu yang janggal pada Amber. Mengapa ia dan Key bisa sedekat ini? ia baru sadar bahwa ia memeluk Key di saat ketakutan tadi.

"Mian oppa, Amber udah lancang meluk oppa tadi. Mian yah!" Amber meminta maaf. "kenapa bisa kelepasan gini. Sial" batin Amber.

"Hahaha iya nggak apa-apa. Kamu mau meluk aku sampe kapan pun nggak akan keberatan kok." Jawab Key. (cie... gombal banget sih key)

Mendengar kata Key seperti itu, wajah Amber menjadi sangat merah. Key hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah film Keluarga Pete itu selesai, Key dan Amber keluar dari studio. Didepan bioskop Mall itu sudah ada Sooyoung yang sedari tadi menunggu Key. Melihat Key dan Amber keluar, Sooyoung menghampiri mereka dan memeluk Key dengan entengnya didepan mata Amber.

"Hey, Key mengapa baru muncul? Apa kau lupa hari ini kau ada janji denganku." Rengek Sooyoung pada Key.

"Ah... mian aku tadi masih nonton dengan Amber." Key baru ingat kalau sehabis makan malam dengan Amber, dia ada janji dengan Sooyoung.

*Amber POV*

Aku sakit melihat Key oppa dan Sooyoung eonni seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih didepanku. Yah, sejak dulu saat SHINee dan SNSD sering duet di atas panggung yang sama, Key oppa sering di pasangkan dengan Sooyoung eonni. Bahkan beberapa infotaiment di stasiun TV mengabarkan mereka saat sedang menjalin hubungan.

Amber, mengapa kau harus sakit melihatnya? Harusnya kau senang melihat biasmu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja yang baik seperti Sooyoung eonni. Jadi aku bersyukur melihat Key oppa seperti itu dan percaya kalau Key oppa masih normal. Tidak seperti gossip kampungan yang bilang bahwa idolanya itu adalah homo.

Suara Sooyoung eonnie membuyarkan lamunanku dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Ternyata ada Amber disini. Mian yah mengganggumu dengan Key."

"Ne. Gwenchana eonnie." Jawabku.

"Oh ya Amber, kamu pergi duluan aja ke mobilku. Aku masih ada urusan penting dengan nuna ini. Ini kunci mobilnya. Aku nggak lama kok." Kata Key oppa padaku.

Aku menerima kunci mobil Key oppa dan ku lihat Key oppa bersama Sooyoung eonnie meninggalkanku. Entah mereka sedang pergi kemana. Itu bukan urusanku.

Aku memasuki lift yang kosong menuju parkiran mobil lantai 3. Di dalam lift fikiranku kosong. Bayangan Key oppa dan Sooyoung eonni terus bergantian menggangguku. Ayolah Amber jangan memikirkan itu!

*Key POV*

"Key kamu tega sekali melihat fansmu patah hati melihatmu bersamaku didepan matanya." Kata-kata Sooyoung nuna memecahkan keheningan saat aku dan dia berjalan jauh meninggalkan Amber.

"Bagaimana lagi? Ini harus aku lakukan agar semua terencana seperti yang aku minta tolong padamu. Tapi aku berjanji setelah rencana berhasil, aku tak akan membuatnya seperti ini lagi." kataku.

Memang aku dan nuna ini sengaja jalan berdua kali ini, karena aku ada perlu dengannya. Sebenarnya aku dan Sooyoung nuna ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya rekan seagensi dan aku sudah akrab dengannya.

Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat Amber sedih ketika aku bersama dengan Sooyoung nuna. Aku bisa mengerti yang sekarang ia rasakan, dan dulu aku pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan ketika aku belum menjadi bagian dari SHINee dan SM. Tapi karena aku ada urusan yang sangat penting dengan Sooyoung nuna, biarkan hari ini aku bersalah membuat Amber sedih. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang aku dan Sooyoung nuna harus mengerjakan misi yang sangat penting. Jangan sampai misi yang sudah ku rencanakan gagal total.

*Author POV*

F(x) sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk cover salah satu majalah di Korea. Beberapa pose mereka diambil dan menjadi topik ulasan yang akan dikupas habis dimajalah itu. Selain F(x), secara bersamaan SHINee juga melakukan pemotretan di majalah itu juga. Dengan tema comebacknya SHINee, menjadi alasan pemilik majalah ini untuk membahas boyband yang kembali merealeskan album baru mereka.

"Ah... akhirnya bisa istirahat juga." Victoria menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Iya. Badanku capek semua." Keluh Luna.

"Tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa bersama sama Taeminku." Kata Sulli.

"Dan aku bisa bersama my prince, Minho." Sahut Krystal.

"Hahaha. Lu berdua konyol banget sih. Percaya deh yang udah pacaran ama membernya SHINee." Goda Amber pada 94 lines of f(x) itu.

"Apaan sih mas Amber ini. Iri yah?" tanya Krystal jail.

"Nggak. Lagian siapa juga yang iri? Fitnah aja bisanya." Jawab Amber bohong. Padahal dalam hatinya, Amber sangat-sangat envy melihat Krystal dan Sulli. Ia ingin seperti mereka. Tapi sepertinya, Key tak ada rasa dengan Amber dan membuat Amber semakin pesimis.

"Terus bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Key oppa?" sahut Luna kali ini.

"Hmm... tak ada apa-apa. Kan aku dan dia hanya berteman."

"Wah sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat kau bisa jadi dengan dia." Koment Victoria.

"Haha nggak bakal bisa eon aku ama dia. Dia kan lebih suka Sooyoung eonni dari pada aku." Amber tersenyum kecut.

"Ha? Jadi kabar yang beredar itu benar ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu eon? Apa Key oppa bercerita padamu?" tanya Sulli penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya setelah aku dan Key oppa selesai menonton seminggu yang lalu. Terlihat sekali mereka pacaran. Mereka saja berpelukan didepanku."

F(x) yang lain hanya membuat huruf O. Jadi itu mungkin salah satu alasan beberapa hari ini Amber tak bersemangat dan menghindar dari tatapan Almighty Key.

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar dengan anggota f(x), Amber pergi sejenak ke lantai paling atas gedung milik majalah yang akan membahas tentang girlbandnya ini. ia ingin menghirup udara sejuk dan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Diatas gedung ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Sangat indah. Dilihatnya beberapa tower dan gedung pencakar langit. Lalu di melihat ke bawah banyak orang sedang menjalankan aktivitas terlihat sangat kecil seperti semut. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya disana. Ia harap dengan begitu, semua beban yang ada di punggungnya bebas. Tiba-tiba dibelakangnya ada suara yang mengganggunya.

"Nggak baik berteriak-teriak di tempat seperti ini. Kalau ada yang melihat selain aku bagaimana? Imagemu sebagai member girlband baru bisa hancur." Kata pemilik suara berat itu.

Amber segera membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Key disana. Mengapa di saat Amber melupakan perasaan yang di sebut cinta, Key malah datang di hadapannya? Kalau begini caranya Amber tidak bisa segera melupakan cinta pada biasnya itu.

Key berjalan mendekat pada Amber. Amber ingin menghindar, tetapi Key sudah menahan tangannya lebih dulu, "Jangan berusaha menghindariku lagi! Apa salahku? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kamu menghindariku?" tanya Key.

Amber menggigit bibirnya gemas. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan biasnya itu.

"jawab aku, AMBER!" teriak Key. "aku capek menghadapimu yang selalu menghindariku. Jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan padaku!"

"Oppa nggak salah apa-apa. Aku hanya sibuk. Sekarang aku harus kembali untuk melanjutkan pemotretan." Kata Amber pelan tak berdaya.

"Hey! Kau baru saja istirahat dari pemotretan. Memangnya aku tak tahu apa? Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku!" teriak Key lagi.

Amber terdiam, rasanya sakit sekali dekat dengan Key. Bayangan Key bersama Sooyoung kembali memasuki pikirannya. Amber hanya bisa menunggu Key melepaskan tangannya agar dia bebas.

"kenapa kau sekarang menjauhiku?" suara Key mulai memelan. Tidak seperti tadi yang meledak-ledak. Tiada jawaban dari Amber. Hening.

"apa ini semua karena masalah aku bersama Sooyoung nuna seminggu lalu?" tanya Key lagi.

Amber menunduk. Yeoja tomboy ini sudah tak tahan menahan air matanya. Ia biarkan air matanya keluar dengan kerasnya. Melihat Amber menangis, dengan segera Key memeluk yeoja itu. "apa yang kamu lihat kemarin sebenarnya bukan seperti apa yang kamu fikirkan. Aku tahu kau cemburu padaku. Aku bisa merasakan dan melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku dan Sooyoung nuna hanyalah berteman, tidak lebih."

"Oethoke?" tanya Amber dalam hati.

"Iya. Benar. Aku hanya berteman dengannya." Jawab Key seolah ia dapat mendengar kata hati Amber. "aku sebenarnya tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan yeoja lain. Itu terjadi karena belum ada satu yeoja yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar saat bersama. Dan asal kamu tahu? Aku baru bisa merasa jantungku selalu berdebar saat aku bersamamu. Iya SELALU BERSAMAMU. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa mendengarnya sendiri."

Amber tak percaya dengan ucapan Key padanya. Serasa ia sedang berada dalam alam mimpi. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Key. Tapi benar kata-kata biasnya itu. saat Amber di peluk sejak tadi, jantung Key berdebar. Amber bisa mendengar detak jantung Key.

"harus ku akui ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku kira ini hanya sekedar nervous bertemu orang baru, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Selain aku selalu berdebar ketika dekat denganmu, aku juga tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Sampai saat ini. Perlu kamu tahu juga, saat kau menghindariku, aku sangat tersiksa. Sangat-sangat tersiksa." Lanjut Key.

"Mian oppa. Aku tak bermaksud membuat oppa tersiksa." Amber mulai berani mengangkat bicara.

Mereka berdua menikmati pelukan mereka. Ingin sekali Amber menghentikan waktu, agar ia lebih lama di peluk Key. Tapi tiba-tiba Key melepaskan pelukannya pada Amber, "Lihatlah!" tunjuk Key pada pagar pembatas atap gedung yang disebelah kanan. Pagar itu terdapat banyak sekali gantungan kertas berwarna merah hati. Seperti sebuah note. "coba kamu kesana dan coba kamu baca note yang tergantung disana!" perintah Key.

Amber berjalan menuju pagar yang ditunjuk Key. Diambilnya satu kertas yang tergantung disana dan kemudian dibacanya,

_**"Amber... kau yeoja tomboy yang paling kucinta"**_

Lalu diambilnya lagi gantungn kertas yang lain, _**"Jangan kau menghindariku lagi pabo girl! Aku sangat mencintaimu."**_

_** "Aku harap perasaanku ini terbalaskan olehmu, Amber."**_

_** "Pasti kau tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca note berbentuk hati yang tergantung di pagar. Asal kau tahu, note yang ada di sini kurang lebih ada 200."**_

Amber tersenyum membaca beberapa note yang tegantung disana, "Benarkah note berbentuk love ini semua jumlahnya ada 200?" tanya Amber tak percaya.

"Iya. Coba kamu hitung sendiri kalau nggak percaya."

"Oppa membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Amber lagi.

"Haha, nggak. Aku membuatnya dibantu oleh SHINee dan Sooyoung nuna."

"Jadi kemarin waktu oppa bersama Sooyoung eonni sebenarnya sedang merencanakan ini semua?"

Key memeluk Amber lagi, "Iya benar sekali. Dia yang membantuku menyiapkan ini semua."

"Mian yah, Amber sudah salah paham ke oppa." Amber mengeratkan pelukannya pada biasnya.

"Ne gwenchana. Jadi by the way, would you like to be my girlfriend?" tanya Key.

"NE. I want to be your girlfriend." Jawab Amber dengan semangat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Key sangat senang akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Dia mengecup kening Amber sebagai tanda cintanya pada yeoja tomboy itu. di kejauhan terlihat member SHINee dan F(x) mengintip Key dan Amber.

"Akhirnya, mereka bisa jadian juga ya?" kata Victoria.

"Iya. Sumpah aku dag dig dug sendiri ngelihatnya." Sahut Luna.

"Jadi kapan nih giliran Onew hyung dan Jonghyun hyung nih?" goda Minho pada Onew dan Jonghyun.

"Apaan sih? Ngaco lu!" Onew menjitak pelan kepala Minho.

Taemin tertawa melihat hyungdeulnya bertengkar seperti itu, "Hahaha bukannya kemarin kalian cerita kalau Onew dan Jonghyun hyung suka sama... bbbbbbbb."

Jonghyun menutup mulut Taemin, "Hahaha, jangan dengarkan Taemin! Dia mengarang cerita kok." Lalu ia berbisik pada telinga Taemin, "lu cerita ke mereka, akan ku kurangi jatah banana milkmu." Jonghyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Taemin.

Akhirnya Amber dan Key resmi pacaran pada hari itu juga. Bahkan mereka sudah resmi pacaran dihadapan publik. Banyak para SHAWOL dan Locketz penggemar Key, mendukung dan setuju atas hubungan mereka. (Chukkae yah pada Amber dan Key. Kalau nggak gara-gara aku bikin FF kayak gini, nggak ada ceritanya kalian jadian. Hahaha)

.

.

Mian yah kalau endingnya atau FF chap 2 ini aneh bin ajaib atau ada kata-kata yang nggak dimengerti ama pembaca sekalian hehe. Jangan lupa ya, seperti biasa kritik dan saran! Aku tunggu!


End file.
